The hydraulic axial piston regulating valve is used in systems where large pressure differences and large flow rates occur, which have to be adjusted in accordance with the needs of the consumer. It is often mounted to inaccessible positions.
It is necessary for the piston regulating valve that it may be incorporated into the pipeline at any position or place. Depending on the mounting position and the regulation demands, beside reliability, the valve must enable accuracy, speed, linearity and repeatability of the flow formation through the vale. It is especially important that the valve design prevents damages due to cavitation, operating noise and vibrations, and the valve itself must be resistant to hydraulic shocks in the system.
The basic technical problem solved by the present invention is the reliable detection and indication of the opened state of the valve, i.e. the position of the valve regulating piston in a linear way.
The second technical problem solved by the present invention is the usage of the linear response of the valve for regulation purposes using various driving means as e.g. electro-hydraulic, pneumatic or autonomous drive using the energy of the fluid streaming through the pipeline. The detection of the opened state of the valve must be reliable and linear, if possible.
The third technical problem solved by the present invention is the usage of the valve according to the invention in so called autonomous operation and in the case of the transport of dirty and aggressive fluids as e.g. precipitation, sewer or saltwater, where these fluids have no impact on control reliability.